<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Swan Captain by fezwearingjellybananas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090668">Swan Captain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezwearingjellybananas/pseuds/fezwearingjellybananas'>fezwearingjellybananas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writer's Month 2020 [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fairy Tale Curses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:14:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezwearingjellybananas/pseuds/fezwearingjellybananas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jax had learnt how to deal with metahuman powers, he'd learnt to deal with time travel, now it seemed like he'd have to find a way to deal with magic too. </p><p>Preferably quickly so they can find a way to turn Sara back into a human being</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jefferson "Jax" Jackson/Sara Lance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writer's Month 2020 [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Writer's Month 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Swan Captain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Writer's Month Day 24- True Love's Kiss</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You are joking,” Jax said.</p><p>“No,” Zari said. “Sara got cursed and now she’s a bird.”</p><p>“I can’t believe they missed the opportunity to turn you into a canary,” Nate said. The swan- Sara- hissed at him. “I see why it fits.”</p><p>“Gideon, can you fix this?” Jax asked.</p><p>“Unfortunately not, Mister Jackson,” Gideon said. “My servers are not programmed to deal with magical curses.”</p><p>“I guess we’ll have to try Constantine then.”</p><hr/><p>“Swans and frogs are traditional,” John said when they eventually found him. “I can’t do anything.”</p><p>“There must be some way to turn her back,” Amaya said.</p><p>“Sure, all curses have rules, have you ever heard the story of Snow White, or Sleeping Beauty."</p><p>“You must be joking,” Jax said.</p><p>“Sorry, mate. Only way to fix this is for someone to snog Sara.”</p><p>“Maybe we should go find Nyssa?” Ray asked. “I’m not quite sure how, but I’m sure Gideon can if we ask nicely.”</p><p>“Who’s Nyssa?” Zari asked.</p><p>“We’ll explain later, once Sara can properly say it’s okay.”</p><hr/><p>Nate and Amaya had gone to double check the library, and Ray and Zari were talking to Gideon. Mostly Jax had come down to the engine room to think, not because anything needed doing.</p><p>He’d half expected it to be Grey when the doors opened, but Sara still as a swan walked in and sat down. Sort of.</p><p>“I don’t know what to do,” Jax said. “I don’t know how to fix this.”</p><p>Sara rested her head on his hand and Jax sat next to her.</p><p>“I didn’t want to be Firestorm at first. When Team Flash found me, I didn’t want anything to do with it. It wasn’t until after Caitlin told me about Ronnie I went back, and then Hewitt was blowing things up and he would have hurt people, and Grey was dying without a partner, and that’s when I made my mind up. But that’s all science. Caitlin and Cisco explained it all. This, I don’t know how to deal with magic, it doesn’t make sense, and I’m a mechanic, I fix things, and I don’t know how to fix this.”</p><p>Sara blinked then stretched her long neck up and bumped her head against Jax’s cheek.</p><p>“I know, you’re the cursed one. We’ll find a way to undo it, I promise, I just don’t know how yet.”</p><p>Sara blinked then bumped her head against his cheek again.</p><p>“You want me to…”</p><p>Sara nodded.</p><p>“Seriously?”</p><p>She nodded again.</p><p>“All right.”</p><p>Jax gave the top of her head a quick peck.</p><p>And then the room was full of a gold light.</p><p>“Sara, Jax!” Ray rushed in. “I think I found N- Never mind.”</p><p>“Bad timing, Ray,” Sara said.</p><p>“I’ll go tell the others not to worry,” Ray said. He rushed off again.</p><p>“Oh,” Jax said.</p><p>“Yeah,” Sara said. “We should probably talk.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>